


Apology Accepted

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Canon/Non-Canon ships [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Natasha has been avoiding Steve’s calls since the night at the club. Sequel to Stop Lying





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: College AU - Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff (Romanogers)
> 
> Warnings: hint of smut

It had been over a month since the incident and Natasha still had not spoken to Steve. She had screened her calls, not even answering ones from any of the girls because Steve had convinced them to let him borrow their phones in hopes of contacting her. She wouldn’t let anyone know, but she was miserable. He had essentially called her a whore indirectly and didn’t trust her. Sure, the dance was on the borderline of provocative, but Steve should have trusted her more. How was she to know he had a jealous streak in him and didn’t trust easy, at least that’s what Sam had said the next morning when she had walked out of her room to see him leaning against her counter with nothing but boxers on. Apparently he and Wanda had hooked up, otherwise it would have been weirder if he had just shown up dressed liked that to convince her to give his friend a chance.

“You could just tell the man you’re done with your time alone and decided to move on,” Wanda offered as she paid the barista for their drinks and boxes before moving down to the pickup counter. “The man is a mess and Sam keeps tell me that you need to put him out of his misery by giving him some sort of answer.”

“What do I owe him?” Natasha scoffed as she peeled the adhesive away from her box, pursing her lips when it wasn’t working so well. “He’s the one that got insanely jealous after he cancelled plans with me.”

“Well, you were grinding against that guy pretty hard,” Wanda interjected, “I don’t blame him fully for acting the way he did. And he was out trying to get Bucky a date. Kind of hard to be a guy’s wingman when you have a girl around.”

“And you would know that how?”

“Never approach a guy when there is already a pretty girl by him because chances are she’s with him.” Wanda grabbed the drinks when their names were called and followed Natasha to a table by the window, sliding the frappuccino to her friend. “I am not going to judge you with whatever decision you come up with, but I do want you to make one.”

“Wanda,” she sighed, eyes closing, “I’m struggling over how I feel about him.”

“You like him, possibly love him.”

“How—”

“You’ve been crying in your sleep love.” Wanda gave her a sad smile before sipping her coffee, her eyes growing slightly at a sight outside, which made her busy herself on her phone for a moment. “Hey, I gotta go. Maria needs help with Chem.”

“Your phone never rang.”

“I’ll see you when I get back to the apartment.” Wanda got up and adjusted her purse before she leaned down to give Natasha a hug. “Just be nice and make a decision,” she whispered, leaving little time for Natasha to question.

She was about to leave when someone sat across from her, and she was a little surprised to see it was Steve. No wonder why Wanda was in a hurry to leave.

“Did you set this up?” she asked, eyes narrowing. “You obviously don’t have a drink so you didn’t come here for that.” She started to busy herself with closing the box and moved to grab her purse. His hand on hers made her hesitate slightly, his touch welcoming to her.

“I just want to talk,” he said softly, “and to apologize.”

“It’s been five weeks, Steve.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes, but Wanda did say to give him a chance, and he looked rather sad. “But sure, I guess.”

His face lit up as his hand squeezed hers. “Can we go back to my place or yours? Just in case you want to yell at me?”

Natasha laughed lightly and nodded. They walked the six blocks back to her apartment she shared with Wanda, barely saying a word outside of classes to each other. He held her drink for her so she could cross her arms so the cool autumn wind would stop going through her sweater. A block away, the wind picked up and it made Natasha shiver which had Steve wrap his arm around her shoulders mostly out of instinct. She neither shrugged it off nor told him to remove it, the contact was comforting. She unlocked her door and they ascended up the stairs, silence falling between them, even when she let them into the small apartment.

“The normal is still in fridge, help yourself,” she murmured as she hung her keys and purse up on the pegs by the door before toeing off her shoes. She made her way to the thermostat, turning the heat up a bit. “So…what did you want to talk about?”

“Always straight to the point,” Steve chuckled, closing the refrigerator doo and twisted the cap off of the water bottle he had. She found herself staring as he drank half of the water, licking her own lips when he was done. “Listen,” he started with a heavy breath, “I fucked up. Big. I never thought of myself to be the jealous type until that night watching that guy hold you and move with you like that. I didn’t even know you were there prior to that. I just thought I could help Sam find a girl for Bucky and get back home to FaceTime you.” He shifted, her gaze making him slightly uncomfortable because he couldn’t decipher what she felt. “I’m sorry I called the whole female species whores and implying you were one as well. I messed up.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me that you were going out? It didn’t look good for you either cancelling on me saying you were staying in instead. I would have understood. Steve, I rather have the whole truth than half of it if you think it will spare my feelings. If we are going to work as a couple then we need to communicate fully.”

“Are you…are you saying we aren’t broken up?” The hope in his blue eyes made her sigh in frustration as she walked over to him.

“Yes, you idiot, I accept your apology,” she laughed, her hands moving to his face to kiss him softly, but his hands pulled her flush to him as his mouth demanded more. “Bedroom,” she gasped against his lips when his hands cupped her ass and she could feel the bulge building in his jeans. He let her lead him to her door, pushing it close slight before laying her down on her bed.

“Can I make it up to you?” he smirked at her, pushing her sweater up slightly to place a kiss to the skin he had just revealed. She gave him a nod and breathless ‘yes’, enough for him to start working on the closure of her jeans, lips following each inch of skin he exposed, drawing out a moan from Natasha. Her fingers carded through his blond hair, tugging it slightly as he slide her jeans down her thighs.

Neither heard the front door open.

“Hey Nat—oh my god!” The bedroom door was wide open with a wide eyed Wanda and smirking Sam in the doorway. “So sorry. Didn’t think you would be here. Good to see you two are making up…”

“Get out Wanda!” Natasha yelled, throwing a pillow at her friend as she tried hard not to laugh when Wanda gave her a thumbs up and a wink. “Not a word and get out. Both of you.” She didn’t hear what was said by Sam, the door clicking shut before he spoke.

“Well, I will understand if the mood was killed,” Steve chuckled, still not moving from where he was before they were interrupted.

“I don’t care if they hear,” she smiled, her nails scraping across his scalp, “it’s up to y—oh!” He interrupted her as his tongue tasted her, sending shivers up her spine and making her moan lewdly.


End file.
